


Meant to be (Regularly Updated)

by Bellarke_jikook_destiel_yoonmin_namjin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_jikook_destiel_yoonmin_namjin/pseuds/Bellarke_jikook_destiel_yoonmin_namjin
Summary: Dean and Castiel try to get Sam and Gabriel together but will they fall in love with each other down the rocky path?





	1. Sam and Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this Chapter is short but the last chapter which hopefully I can make a lot of chapters before then will be a lot longer :) And a plus is I will be uploading multiple times a day since I have no life :)

> "Dean we have to! Do you see how they look at each other" Cas whispered into Dean's ear.
> 
> Dean took a moment to reply he shook his head yes took a napkin and wrote 
> 
>  
> 
> _"Meet me in my room to discuss this in 5 they can't see us enter together they will get suspicious."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Though they were careful Sam was a hunter and not much was gonna get passed him. He saw Cas walk into Dean's room immediately turned to Gabriel grinning like a maniac. Just then Charlie walked in and saw the grinning instantly she said "CAS WENT INTO DEANS ROOM?!" She grinned and ran next to them. " How did you ahh nevermind" Gabriel asked. Charlie laughed then motioned for them to come and listen in on Dean and Cas._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Cas lets just roleplay as them finally getting together to get an idea okay?"_
> 
> _"Alright Dean"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"OK lets listen now be quiet!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"I love you" Dean said_
> 
> _I love you too" Cas replied_
> 
> _"But we can never let the others find out about us especially not our brothers." Dean repied_
> 
> _"I agree"_
> 
>  
> 
> _All three of them ran back to the living room and all had a surprised look on their faces._
> 
>  
> 
> _Charlie smiled and screamed "I KNEW IT"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Dean and Cas ran out "Is everyone OK?!" They asked at the same time._
> 
>  
> 
> _They all scream "YES!" With wide grins on their face._
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

"The others have been acting so weird around us lately Dean do you know whats going on?" Cas asked Dean worriedly

"I have no idea but Charlie keeps asking me if I'm interested in anyone."

Just then Charlie, Gabriel, and Sam walked in all looking intensely at Dean and Cas.

"I have to go out of town for a week." Charlie said.

"Okay well the rest of us will go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant paid by Dean and I." Cas exclaimed.

Dean didn't object to the idea he just a gave big grin and nodded in agreement. Cas smiled back and gave Dean a hug and disappeared t god knows where probably making reservations.

Dean walked briskly into his room. Charlie looked happy "Tonight is the night they are gonna tell ya guys, so dress up."Charlie ran off to her room happily.

They all lived in the bunker now Cas had insisted that Gabriel move into the bunker as well, since he and Charlie didn't know how to talk to each other, and Dean didn't know how to talk to Gabriel, Sam didn't know how to talk to Cas, Gabriel didn't know how to talk to Dean so they were always together, making sure there was no awkward silences between two... or three.

Dean and Cas weren't like brothers at all, brothers don't get that close, or have that much tension when they are around one another.

Sam and Gabriel on the other hand were like brothers, brothers who aren't related who are just close friends, someone you slowly fall in love with because you already know everything about them. That's what makes you fall in love with them in the first place.

They were sitting around the round table table at the newest Italian restaurant, They wished Charlie could be there but just two hours before Charlie had left.

Cas and Dean sat next to each other so Sam and Gabriel could sit next to each other.

"I know you guys are dating and gives us inspiration that we can find love anywhere." Sam blurted out

Dean and Cas shared a look that eye talked and they agreed they would play along but once they get Sam and Gabriel together they would tell them their plan.

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and brightly replied "Yes we are!"

"Aww can we see you kiss??" Gabriel squealed anxiously.

Dean and Cas looked at each other and slowly moved in closer till their lips pressed together. Dean and Cas' stomachs flipped and got this feeling like it was a sign. They both decided to push it all away and look at the other one's brother then switched.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and said "Yep we are soo in love." Dean and Cas both just thought he was getting better at lying. Was he or was it true?


	3. Chapter 3

Please leave ideas in the comments I know its a little early to be lost but I will take any advice :)


End file.
